La Quête de l'Abyss
by Blihioma
Summary: James Norrington n'aurait jamais cru que Will basculerait ainsi dans la folie, obsédé par un moyen de briser la malédiction qui l'enchaînait au Hollandais Volant. Il avait tenté plusieurs fois déjà de le faire, mais cette fois, sa nouvelle piste ne présageait rien bon pour eux. Will voulait trouver l'Abyss, que les légendes nommaient comme aussi dangereux que puissant...
1. Thème 1 : Genre

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Tandis que la franchise de Pirates des Caraïbes revient à Jerry Bruckheimer et Walt Disney Pictures.

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Adventure, Mystery

 **Pairing** **:** James Norrington x Harry Potter

 **Spoil** **:** Pirates des Caraïbes : La Fontaine de jouvence, je ne prends pas en compte le dernier film « La Vengeance de Salazar »

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 98ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Genre_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure selon le thème imposé.

Il s'agit d'une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par James et Harry, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **L'Île de Vaqurq**_

 **…**

James regardait l'agitation qui avait envahis le _Hollandais Volant_ depuis quelques jours. Tout avait commencé lorsque Will Turner, leur capitaine, s'était mis à traquer Jack Sparrow pour obtenir son concours.

Pour avoir vu Davy Jones en face, James Norrington avait été persuadé que le jeune Turner serait différent, mais visiblement il s'était trompé et presque dix ans sur la Mer, sans la femme de sa vie, pouvait transformer même le plus noble des cœurs en un monstre avide de rédemption. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux ans que Will cherchait un moyen de se libérer de la malédiction du _Hollandais Volant_ , quitte à tous les abandonner, quitte à faire brûler le monde dans les flammes de l'Enfer.

Contre toute attente, lui-même s'était résigné à cette vie et la trouvait même agréable. Après tout, contrairement à son capitaine, il pouvait toujours débarquer sur Terre comme il l'entendait pour se payer quelques putains, quand la solitude se faisait trop forte. Will cependant ne comptait pas simplement transmettre son poste à un autre, car il ne voulait pas qu'un nouveau Davy Jones naisse. Dans sa grande noblesse d'âme, il sombrait donc dans la folie.

Sa nouvelle trouvaille était un pouvoir surnommée sympathiquement « Abyss ». Pour un marin, ce nom n'était pas vraiment de bon augure, même pour le _Hollandais Volant_ qui naviguait sous l'eau et jusque dans la Mer des âmes. Pourtant Will ne voulait pas démordre de son idée et il était allé jusqu'à trouver Jack Sparrow, un pirate avec lequel il avait une relation tendue de trahisons et d'entraides.

Cela n'avait pas arrêté Will et Jack, ennuyé du manque d'aventures qu'était sa vie, avait bien entendu accepté, avec l'arrière-pensée d'y gagner quelque chose, forcément.

L'Abyss n'était pourtant pas aussi simple à trouver qu'avec un simple compas. Tout comme chaque pouvoir mystérieux de ce monde, il fallait trouver la clé qui débloquerait le chemin. La Carte de Mao Kun servait généralement à sauter cette étape, mais malheureusement elle avait été réduite en cendre et le second de Jack, Monsieur Gibbs, travaillait encore à la refaire.

Suivant donc le chemin habituel lors de ce genre de quête, Jack s'était laissé mener – et il avait donc entrainé son équipage et celui du _Hollandais Volant_ avec lui – par son précieux compas pour arriver jusqu'à l'île de Vaqurq, un endroit perdu au milieu de nulle part.

Ils avaient bien cru s'être trompé d'endroit lorsque les équipages du _Black Pearl_ et du _Hollandais Volant_ mirent pieds à terre dans ce port. L'île était on ne peut plus normal. Ses habitants subsistaient de leur dur labeur en mer et dans les champs. Un édifice d'une religion quelconque surplombait l'île sur une petite colline. Des enfants jouaient dans les rues à peine pavées. Des hommes et femmes proposaient leurs produits à leurs voisins. Il n'y avait cependant que très peu de pièces de monnaie qui s'échangeaient d'une main à l'autre, il s'agissait plus de troc, ce qui signifiait qu'ils devaient être assez coupés du reste du monde.

Bref, leur première expédition, même lorsqu'ils s'enfoncèrent dans la végétation alentours, fut une déception. Ils ne trouvèrent aucune grotte cachée, aucun temple abandonné, aucune cachette secrète, aucun signe d'une quelconque trace de quelque chose de mystérieux. Tout était si banal…

Toutefois, lorsque la nuit tomba, les pirates durent revoir leur jugement premier… Dès la nuit tombée, des feux bleus s'allumèrent dans toute la ville et les adultes sortaient de leurs maisons dans des tenus étranges, qui ressemblaient à de longues robes noires, mais aux reflets bleutés. Une telle qualité n'aurait pas dû être à la portée de ces petites gens, mais pourtant chacun avait un habit de cette manufacture délicate et soignée.

Des chants de cœurs envahirent alors l'île et les pirates furent subjugués par la magie qui semblait se produire ici. Ils avaient d'ailleurs beau circuler parmi la petite foule, personne ne semblait les remarquer, ils paraissent tous plongé dans une transe hypnotisant et puissante. James pâlit cependant d'horreur en voyant des femmes et des hommes se dévêtirent soudain pour se jeter dans le grand bûcher bleu qui se trouvait sur la place de la ville. Ils ne crièrent pas, mais des feux follets de la même couleur s'échappèrent des flammes pour venir s'enfoncer dans l'eau, sans s'éteindre, avant de disparaître au loin.

En voyant cela, James ne douta plus qu'ils avaient trouvés l'endroit qu'ils cherchaient : visiblement cette île avait un lien avec l'Abyss ou du moins une force mystérieuse assez puissante pour ensorceler les habitants de toute une île, de les pousser au suicide pour rappeler ensuite leurs âmes à elle, sous la forme de petits feux résistants à l'eau… Même dans les légendes, aucune autre entité n'était capable d'une telle prouesse.

Cependant, le spectacle que ces pauvres gens leur offrait, lui souleva le ventre et il préféra se détourner, pensant retourner au navire pour s'éloigner de l'odeur de la chair humaine brûlée. Il croisa alors un regard du même bleu que les flammes qui s'allumaient sur l'île et par réflexe, James se mit à poursuivre cette personne. Cette nuance de bleue était bien trop particulière pour qu'elle soit naturelle, il en était convaincu !

Il ne lui fallut pourtant moins de cinq minutes pour perdre la trace de cette personne, malgré toute sa bonne volonté. Après vingt minutes supplémentaires de recherche, il abandonna finalement et préféra revenir au _Hollandais Volant_ pour aller se reposer, comme il l'avait voulu avant, sans se douter qu'on l'observait depuis un point plus élevé.

Le lendemain, les pirates décidèrent de se renseigner sur ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière et ils arrivèrent finalement à trouver quelqu'un qui leur raconta tout pour quelques pièces d'argent. Cela faisait des générations que les habitants de l'île priaient une nuit par semaine la Grande Déesse des Abyss. Chaque soir, les robes cérémoniales apparaissaient dans leurs affaires. Ils n'avaient qu'à les enfiler et attendre que les feus s'allument. Tous tombaient alors dans un état de semi-conscience et bien qu'ils se souvinssent à peu près de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la nuit, tout était flou dans leurs esprits.

Chaque lendemain de soirée, les futurs sacrifices voyaient également fleurir une fleur d'un bleu surnaturel, dans leurs cheveux. Ils avaient dès lors une semaine pour mettre en ordre leurs affaires avant de partir vers le prochain voyage. Certains scientifiques venus autrefois sur l'île, avaient tenté de leur expliquer que ses fleurs mystérieuses dégageaient un parfum envoutant qui brouillait l'esprit de ses victimes, mais personne n'avait jamais refusé de se sacrifier au nom de la Grande Déesse des Abyss. Plus depuis qu'un couple mourut dans des circonstances les plus atroces et les plus choquantes lorsqu'ils refusèrent de se livrer à la Grande Déesse, car ils laisseraient derrière eux leur enfant de quinze mois.

Il n'avait fallut que deux semaines à la mort pour les rattraper et alors que le mari tombait de la plus haute falaise de l'île, qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais visité auparavant et qui n'avait donc aucune raison de se trouver là, son épouse s'empala d'elle-même lors d'un accident impliquant une charrue détachée de ses bœufs. Tout s'était passé il y avait plus de quinze ans maintenant, mais les souvenirs étaient encore frais dans les esprits. Les habitants de l'île étaient désormais certains que la Grande Déesse des Abyss pouvait se venger des fidèles s'étant détournés de sa fois, ou qu'elle cherchait à leur offrir une mort douce et rapide avant la venue de la faucheuse.

Lorsqu'il fut établi que l'île avait donc un lien avec leur quête, le compas de Jack s'avéra inefficace pour leur indiquer la prochaine étape. Comme si les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient pas : le compas tournait bien sur lui-même, ce qui indiquait qu'il cherchait ce qu'on lui demandait et qu'il existait quelque part, mais il n'arrivait pas à se stabiliser.

Bientôt, une autre semaine s'écoula et de nouveau, les feux bleus de cette nuit particulière s'allumèrent. Les habitants de l'île y répondirent alors présents, mais James ne rejoignit pas ses camarades vers le centre de la ville, comme la dernière fois. Il préféra errer dans les rues sombres, voyant parfois des enfants intrigués ou effrayés, postés à leurs fenêtres.

James allait se décider à retourner au _Hollandais Volant_ pour la nuit, quand quelqu'un passa à côté de lui. Simplement par réflexe, il tendit le bras pour attraper cette personne et il eut la surprise de croiser un regard d'un bleu qui ne lui était pas inconnu. La jeune fille portait de longs cheveux noirs qui tombaient comme un rideau sombre autour de son visage pâle.

Pendant quelques instants, le temps sembla s'arrêter autour d'eux, avant que la jeune fille ne dégage son bras de son emprise et se mette à gambader au loin. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi et en même temps se doutant de ses raisons, il se mit à la poursuivre, la hélant pour qu'elle s'arrête. Ses yeux correspondant bien trop aux feux de l'Abyss pour qu'il n'y ait pas un lien. James était persuadé que cette fille était la clé qu'ils cherchaient.

« Mademoiselle ! Un instant je vous prie ! » S'écria-t-il de nouveau, mais la jeune fille l'ignora et tourna à une autre ruelle.

L'ancien Commodor ne se découragea pas et tourna lui-aussi à la même ruelle pour s'arrêter brusquement en mettant son bras devant ses yeux. Les premiers rayons du soleil se reflétant sur la surface de la mer l'éblouissaient. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que les heures étaient passées si vite ! Cela en était presque irréel !

Mais il se reprit rapidement lorsqu'il vit la fille qu'il cherchait devant lui, observant la mer et l'horizon au loin. Il s'approcha d'elle, se demandant s'il n'avait pas imaginé ses cheveux longs à cause des ténèbres de cette nuit noire, car ses cheveux noirs ne lui arrivaient pas aux épaules. Il tendit le bras pour poser sa main sur son épaule, mais la jeune fille se tourna vers lui avant qu'il ne puisse finir son geste.

James resta bouche-bée devant les deux yeux vert brillant qui le fixèrent. Les traits étaient à peu près semblables à ceux la jeune fille qu'il avait vue, peut-être plus masculins seulement, et il était sûr qu'il était face à la bonne personne, malgré ses changements mineurs. Le pirate déplaça son regard lorsque la jeune fille rougit sous son inspection et… Il dut se rendre à l'évidence que cette nuit bleue avait également dû l'affecter car devant lui se tenait un garçon et non une fille comme il l'avait supposé…

Il savait au moins pourquoi il ne s'était pas retourné lorsqu'il l'appelait.

« Je suis James Norrington. » Se présenta gracieusement le pirate en voyant la méfiance inscrite sur son visage. « Et toi ? »

« … Harry. Harry Potter… » Répondit-il doucement d'une voix profonde mais douce.

Oui, bel et bien un garçon. Mais était-ce bien la clé qu'ils cherchaient… ?

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **°0o0°**

Bonjour mes secoueurs de baguettes x)

Cette nouvelle nuit s'inaugure sous le crossover Pirates of the Caribbean x Harry Potter ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette petite histoire qui risque d'être, par rapport aux précédentes, plus une véritable histoire sous format compressés car tous les chapitres se suivront quasiment et seul le dernier aura une petite ellipse, à l'image d'un épilogue.

Le couple sera donc avec James Norrington, ancien Commodor et pirate, qui normalement aurait dû être tué par Davy Jones et c'est bien ce qu'il s'est passé… mais ! Il a ensuite été forcé d'intégrer l'équipage du capitaine du Hollandais Volant, voilà pourquoi on le retrouve avec Will Turner dans cette histoire )

J'espère que vous aimerez l'histoire que je vous ai pondue en tout cas !

 _Au passage, un PS_ : le sondage pour la prochaine nuit est déjà disponible sur mon profil, donc n'hésitez pas à aller voter pour votre fandom !

Allez, à bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas la review ;)


	2. Thème 2 : Atmosphère

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Tandis que la franchise de Pirates des Caraïbes revient à Jerry Bruckheimer et Walt Disney Pictures.

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Adventure, Mystery

 **Pairing** **:** James Norrington x Harry Potter

 **Spoil** **:** Pirates des Caraïbes : La Fontaine de jouvence, je ne prends pas en compte le dernier film « La Vengeance de Salazar »

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 98ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Atmosphère_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure selon le thème imposé.

Il s'agit d'une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par James et Harry, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **La Carte de Mao Kun**_

 **…**

Lorsqu'Harry embarqua finalement sur le _Hollandais Volant_ , cela faisait déjà plus de trois semaines que les pirates avaient accostés l'île de Vaqurq. Le lendemain de la seconde nuit bleue, dès que James avait réussi à le rattraper à vrai dire, le compas de Jack s'était enfin stabilisé pour ne pointer plus que le jeune homme.

Le Capitaine du _Black Pearl_ s'était alors mis à le suivre constamment, essayant de l'enjoindre à les accompagner dans leur quête. Pourtant Harry semblait plus que mal à l'aise à propos de l'Abyss. Et pour cause, le couple ayant trouvé la mort dans des circonstances affreuses, n'était autre que ses parents. Il craignait la Déesse autant qu'il la respectait pour son rang.

Toutefois, il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire quand Will envoya un de ses matelots, négocier son départ auprès de son oncle, qui était encore responsable de lui légalement pour l'année en cours. L'homme obèse était bien content de se débarrasser de ce neveu qu'il disait maudit. De nombreuses choses _bizarres_ se déroulaient autour de lui et si cela ne suffisait pas, il se montrait toujours violent envers son pauvre cousin qui n'avait jamais rien demandé à personne. Vernon était persuadé que le _garçon_ , comme il l'appelait, apporterait le malheur et la mort sur sa famille, à cause du blasphème de ses parents.

Néanmoins, malgré son empressement à laisser sa garde à quelqu'un d'autre, l'homme gras était avide et il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer, que ses pirates désiraient ardemment mettre la main sur son neveu. Ce qu'ils comptaient en faire ne le regardait pas, il était complètement indifférent au sort du garçon, mais il n'hésita pas à demander une coquette somme de piège d'or pour céder enfin son neveu.

Harry s'était donc retrouvé bon gré, mal gré, sur le bateau pirate, vendu par son oncle comme s'il était un esclave. Son humeur était loin d'être au rendez-vous et le ciel gris en était un parfait miroir. L'atmosphère était lourde sur le _Hollandais Volant_ , bien plus que le _Black Pearl_ , comme si le jeune homme en était à l'origine. Pourtant l'allégresse était au rendez-vous pour Will : dès que le second de Jack, Monsieur Gibbs, avait croisé le regard de leur supposée clé, quelque chose s'était débloqué dans son esprit et il s'était furieusement penché sur la Carte de Mao Kun pour en dessiné une partie très précise.

Jack et Will étaient persuadés qu'il s'agissait de la route qui menait à l'Abyss et ils avaient fêtés cela toute la nuit. Le reste des matelots n'étaient pas sûrs de vouloir partager leur joie, car tout pouvoir nécessitait une contrepartie, et ils avaient peur d'être celle-ci. La folie de leur Capitaine était telle, qu'ils ne doutaient pas qu'il serait prêt à les échanger pour briser la Malédiction du _Hollandais Volant_.

James était bien le seul à ne pas s'inquiéter de cela ou à partager la joie des deux pirates. Non pas qu'il soit indifférent à cela, car il craignait pour sa vie autant que les autres, mais toute son attention était plutôt tourné vers Harry. Le jeune homme était difficile à approcher, mais l'ancien Commodor ne désespérait pas. Quelque chose l'attirait chez lui et ce n'était plus l'étrange vision de ses yeux d'un bleu surnaturel. Ce qui avait embrumé son esprit lors de leurs deux rencontres, s'était estompé par les premiers rayons de soleil ce matin-là, lorsqu'il croisa le vert incandescent.

La clé de l'Abyss devait sûrement exercer une forte attraction sur quiconque croisait son regard, comme si elle cherchait à être trouvé – ce qui était à la fois étrange et inquiétant, car cela signifiait que l'Abyss voulait être trouvée d'une manière ou d'une autre et James, le plus objectif des marins de cette expédition, craignait la signification de cela. Mais ce n'était plus « la clé » qui captivait désormais le pirate, mais Harry lui-même.

L'étrange paradoxe de fragilité et de force qui se dégageait de lui, lui donnait autant envie de le protéger, que de se tenir à ses côtés pour voir le monde qu'il voyait. Il avait jadis ressentit quelque chose de similaire pour la belle Elizabeth Swann, désormais Turner, la jeune femme avait déjà un fort caractère bien avant son aventure sur les mers, mais cela n'avait été aussi fort. Il se demandait toutefois s'il s'agissait vraiment d'amour. Il s'était rendu compte par la suite, qu'il n'éprouvait qu'une certaine fascination pour la fille du Gouverneur Weatherby et l'envie de voir d'autres le jalouser pour son épouse.

Harry semblait être différent, car son humeur l'importait bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avec Elizabeth. Mais James ne voulait pas tout de suite se dire qu'il ressentait des sentiments d'amour pour lui, au risque de se tromper une nouvelle fois. Il se contenta donc au début de faire sa connaissance, d'apprendre à le connaître. Ses efforts furent récompensés quand le visage d'Harry s'éclaira un peu plus au fil des jours, le ciel s'éclaircissant étrangement avec lui.

Le jeune homme n'était pas tant peiné d'avoir quitté son île natale, il était considéré comme un enfant maudit là-bas, il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis et sa famille le détestait : ses grands-parents paternels avaient refusés de le prendre avec eux, estimant que c'était à cause de lui si James avait refusé son destin et qu'il était mort de cette façon, son oncle et sa tante le considéraient comme une abomination à cause des choses inhabituelles qui se passaient autour de lui et il était souvent battu pour cela, sous les exclamations joyeuses de son cousin. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils allaient lui manquer.

Cependant atterrir ainsi sur un bateau pirate, entre deux Capitaines, au milieu d'une foule d'inconnus potentiellement et dangereusement mortels, vendus pour des pièces d'or… Son moral ne pouvait être qu'au plus bas, inquiet pour sa vie, pour ce qui allait lui arriver, pour son avenir… Son état n'était donc pas vraiment étonnant. Heureusement James était là pour tenter de lui remonter le moral et il y arrivait plutôt bien jusque-là.

Après trois jours de navigation, trois jours durant lesquels Monsieur Gibbs ne sortit pas de sa cabine, penché sur la carte de Mao Kun, ce dernier ressortit enfin, triomphant. Il était certain d'avoir réussi à retranscrire la carte perdue, grâce à l'étrange vision de fumée bleue qu'il avait eue après avoir croisé le regard d'Harry. Will et Jack étaient en extases.

Mais cet état ne dura pas longtemps, car ils se trouvèrent incapable de trouver l'itinéraire voulu, après pourtant plus d'une journée penchée sur la carte. Ils avaient alors douté de sa fiabilité, même s'il avait retrouvé l'île de Vaqurq sur celle-ci. Monsieur Gibbs avait été particulièrement offensé de cette accusation et il avait râlé que c'était à cause de leur clé qu'il avait reproduit la carte, c'était donc à lui qu'ils devaient des comptes. Pourtant cela donna une toute autre idée à Will qui se trouva persuadé que leur clé leur donnerait le chemin.

Il avait trouvé, à sa grande surprise, le jeune homme sur le pont, en compagnie de James Norrington, son ancien rival pour la main et l'amour de sa présente femme, riant de bon cœur. Le Capitaine eut la pensée fugace que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait et entendait leur nouvelle acquisition aussi joyeuse, mais il avait des choses plus importantes à voir que de s'occuper de son bonheur. Il s'avança vers le duo, stoppant leur conversation plutôt brutalement, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, attrapant le jeune homme par le bras pour le relever durement.

« Nous avons besoin de toi. »

Harry aurait voulu se rebeller, il n'était pas un objet ! Mais il savait aussi qu'un seul mauvais écart et il pourrait tout aussi bien se retrouver au fond de l'océan en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Il ne put s'empêcher pourtant de lancer un regard à James pour lui demander silencieusement son aide. Le pirate avait le visage crispé et les poings serrés. Lui-aussi pouvait facilement voir sa vie se terminer si son Capitaine en décidait ainsi. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il approuvait ses actes, loin de là. Harry était un jeune homme innocent, peut-être la clé de l'Abyss mais innocent malgré tout, qui avait été entré dans la quête folle de deux hommes tout aussi fous… Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider…

Will tira peu délicatement Harry jusqu'à sa cabine et le poussa vers la carte Mao Kun, étalé sur son bureau. Le jeune homme tourna la tête pour lui jeter un regard noir, mais il se retint en se mordant la lèvre, se tournant plutôt vers la carte. Plus vite il se dépêcherait de faire ce qu'on lui demandait et plus vite il pourrait quitter le Capitaine et rejoindre James. L'homme avait été le seul à lui montrer un peu de considération et il lui en était reconnaissant pour cela. Il ne voulait pas mourir, mais peut-être que la solitude et la peur qui l'aurait étreint sans James, l'aurait poussé à faire une bêtise irréparable.

Il se pencha donc au-dessus du parchemin, sans pour autant ressentir un quelconque déclic, comme ce fut le cas pour Monsieur Gibbs. Il était pourtant à l'écoute du moindre signe... Will commençait à s'impatienter derrière et Harry se risqua à manipuler la carte, pour au moins faire quelque chose de ses mains ou tenter de déclencher _quelque chose_ chez lui.

Pourtant ce fut pas son esprit qui se manifesta dans une vision éthérée, mais sa main qui se mit doucement à s'illuminer d'une étrange aura bleutée… Harry faillit reculer à ce constat. Des choses étranges avaient beau se dérouler autour de lui, il ne savait pas ce qui en était la cause et il était toujours surpris par ce qui lui arrivait…

Hésitant, le jeune homme fit tout d'abord passer sa main au-dessus de la carte pour voir s'il obtenir une autre réaction, mais rien ne changea dans l'aura bleutée qui entourait sa main. Inspirant un grand coup, il se décida à bouger les pièces de la carte, en commençant par celle où se trouvait son île natale. Dès qu'il posa un doigt dessus, celui-ci s'illumina d'un bleu plus prononcé, comme si la carte réagissait à son toucher !

Will se précipita à ses côtés et Jack, qui s'était adossé contre un mur de la cabine, le rejoignit pour se pencher sur la carte à son tour, observant ce qu'il se passait avec une certaine fascination. Harry lui, était plutôt fébrile et inquiet. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, ce qui allait lui arriver ou même ce que tout cela signifiait… ! Il ne connaissait l'Abyss qu'à travers le culte de son île et pourtant il semblait avoir un lien privilégié avec elle… Mais il n'en voulait pas pourtant !

Tremblant légèrement et regrettant l'absence de James, il se mit à faire tourner la carte jusqu'à ce qu'une trainée bleue se dessine sur la carte pour atteindre le deuxième pan de la pièce. Il suivit la ligne et tomba sur la Mer des Serpents. Ce nom ne lui disait rien qui vaille, mais il continua malgré tout, il pourrait ensuite rejoindre le seul ami qu'il avait sur ce bateau. Son chemin continua jusqu'à un endroit nommé l'Archipel de Yoroolgui et si la ligne continua, elle ne désigna rien de plus… Comme si quelqu'un avait oublié de rajouter la dernière étape de ce voyage…

Will et Jack se tournèrent vers lui et Harry se crispa au regard intense qu'il reçut. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, réellement ! Il tenta alors le tout pour le tout en espérant que cela marcherait et il plaça deux doigts sur la zone blanche. Pendant un instant rien ne se passa, et Harry craignit que cette expédition n'ait en fait aucune destination, mais sous ses doigts, ses traits bleutés commencèrent à se dessiner, jusqu'à former ce qui ressemblait à une grotte… Finalement le _Hollandais Volant_ et le _Black Pearl_ avaient bel et bien un cap.

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **°0o0°**

Bonjour petits sorciers !

Me voilà donc avec la suite de cette 98e nuit du FoF, pour le Crossover Pirates of the Caribbean x Harry Potter. Je suis contente de voir que le début vous a plus, nous enchainons donc avec le départ de l'île de Vaqurq (pure invention de ma part d'ailleurs, comme tous les lieux qui seront cités dans cette histoire) et le but de ce voyage dévoilé !

Pour le thème, il s'agit tout simplement de l'atmosphère du voyage, qui n'est pas des plus agréables.

Harry commence donc à s'attacher à James et vice-versa, bien qu'il ne soit pas encore déjà question d'amour forcément. Sinon pas grand-chose à dire à part qu'il s'agit plutôt de gros chapitres pour cette fois (en tout cas pour l'instant). J'espère donc que cela vous plait et que vous profitez de votre lecture !

 _Au passage (comme toujours lol), un PS_ : le sondage pour la prochaine nuit est déjà disponible sur mon profil, donc n'hésitez pas à aller voter pour votre fandom !

Allez, à bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas la review ;)


	3. Thème 3 : Valeur

**Disclaimer** **:** JK Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Tandis que la franchise de Pirates des Caraïbes revient à Jerry Bruckheimer et Walt Disney Pictures.

 **Rating** **:** T

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Adventure, Mystery

 **Pairing** **:** James Norrington x Harry Potter

 **Spoil** **:** Pirates des Caraïbes : La Fontaine de jouvence, je ne prends pas en compte le dernier film « La Vengeance de Salazar »

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 98ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Valeur_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure selon le thème imposé.

Il s'agit d'une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par James et Harry, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **La Mer des Serpents**_

 **…**

Après que la carte de Mao Kun leur ait dévoilé ses secrets, ainsi que la grotte vers laquelle il devait se diriger, Harry avait espéré pouvoir retourner sur le pont pour respirer l'air pur de la mer et surtout retourner à sa conversation avec James. L'homme était le seul qui pourrait chasser ses peurs et ses doutes. Peut-être parce qu'il était le seul à s'y intéresser ?

Cependant avant qu'il ne puisse s'éclipser, Will attrapa de nouveau son bras, le serrant plus qu'il n'était nécessaire, un sourire légèrement fou sur les lèvres. Ses yeux bruns brillaient de satisfaction, mais cela effraya Harry plus que cela ne l'aurait dû. Cet homme ne semblait plus avoir toute sa tête… Non en fait, il était persuadé que c'était le cas.

« Nous ne sommes pas sûr que ton aide s'arrête là. » Murmura Will.

Jack hocha nonchalamment la tête. Normalement une clé ne permettait qu'à ouvrir le chemin, mais les choses ne semblaient pas se dérouler comme d'habitude dans cette aventure. Une étrange force était à l'œuvre à travers ce jeune homme, une force qui les aidait et qui était nécessaire à leur périple.

« Tu es encore utile… » Continua-t-il en jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui, cherchant visiblement quelque chose.

Son visage s'éclaira quand il aperçut la porte de son débarras, là où il rangeait d'ordinaire ses cartes, tandis que celui d'Harry s'affaissait d'horreur. Will réussit pourtant à le tirer jusqu'à la petite pièce, qui contenait un bureau et des armoires.

« Cela fera l'affaire. Il ne faut que tu sois blessé ou qu'on tente de s'en prendre à toi. Tu as trop de valeur pour ça. »

Cette fois l'autre Capitaine Pirate fronça les sourcils. Il était d'accord pour garder ce jeune homme avec eux et en relative sécurité – ils se trouvaient après tout sur un bateau pirate – mais allez jusqu'à l'enfermer ? N'était-ce pas un peu exagéré ?

« Tu ne penses pas que tu vas trop loin ? » Déclara-t-il d'ailleurs à voix haute, tout en ignorant toutefois le regard d'espoir que lui lança l'enfant.

« Tu préfères risquer sa vie et notre chemin jusqu'à l'Abyss ?! » Siffla Will.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais il pourrait faire quelque chose de stupide pour s'échapper d'ici. Il vaut mieux le garder à l'œil au milieu des autres. »

Le Capitaine Sparrow faisait une fois de plus dans la subtilité et dans la manipulation pour amener son collègue pirate, à relâcher le garçon et lui permettre de remonter. Oui, il savait que Will n'avait plus toute sa tête, n'importe qui pouvait le dire, mais la quête qu'il menait se trouvait être bien trop intéressante, pour qu'il s'arrête à ce petit détail. Il ne voulait juste pas tomber dans l'excès de folie vers lequel se dirigeait le Capitaine du _Hollandais Volant_.

« Le garder à l'œil… » Marmonna et répéta ce dernier en fixant Harry d'un œil aliéné. « James. » Lança-t-il finalement d'une voix plus forte. « James va venir te surveiller. Mais pas question que tu remontes sur le pont ou que tu descendes en soute. Tu es trop précieux. »

Jack faisait la moue, mécontent de ne pas avoir réussi à faire venir Will où il voulait l'emmener, mais Harry était plutôt positivement soulagé. Il n'aurait pas supporté de rester enfermé pendant tout le voyage. Il aimait sentir le vent dans ses cheveux, l'air de la mer remplir ses narines et admirer le ciel pendant de longues heures. Et la petite pièce où Will voulait l'enfermer ne lui aurait rien permit de tout ça.

Mais si James restait avec lui, même être enfermé aurait pu être plus tolérable. Cependant, sa présence signifiait également qu'il aurait le droit de se balader dans la cabine du Capitaine – et donc atteindre les fenêtres qui s'y trouvaient. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si l'ancien Commodor était de mauvaise compagnie. Bien au contraire. Il était le seul avec qui il s'entendait bien sur ce bateau, et c'était peut-être pour cette raison que Will l'avait choisi. Il en aurait presque remercié son ravisseur, mais il n'avait pas sombré lui-aussi dans la folie à ce point !

James fut donc dépêché dans la cabine et il accepta indifféremment sa nouvelle affectation, même si ses yeux brillaient en réalité de joie. Rapidement, Harry et lui retournèrent à leur routine, mais à défaut de s'installer contre le bastingage du pont, ils s'accoudaient à la fenêtre de la cabine.

Tous les matins, Norrington descendait dans le cabinet de son capitaine dès que celui-ci pointait le bout de son nez sur le pont. Là il réveillait Harry s'il n'était pas déjà debout et ils prenaient leur repas ensemble. Ils passaient généralement le matin à discuter, mais l'après-midi ils s'occupaient chacun de leur côté, tout en restant ensemble. Le soir James quittait le jeune homme quand Will arrivait, non sans l'embrasser doucement avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, depuis quelques soirs maintenant.

L'ancien Commodor ne savait pas s'ils pouvaient vraiment parler de relation, mais ils étaient définitivement quelque chose. Il ne savait juste pas encore ce qu'ils étaient – ou bien ne voulait-il pas le dire à haute voix de peur que ses sentiments ne soient pas partagés, ou alors craignait-il qu'en parler briserait ce qui naissait entre eux ?

Le _Hollandais Volant_ et le _Black Pearl_ faisaient donc route vers la Mer des Serpents et rien ne semblait pouvoir briser la tranquillité qui s'était installé au fil des jours.

Mais une quête ne pouvait être sans dangers, sinon la quête n'avait pas lieu d'être. Or dès que les deux vaisseaux pirates plongèrent leur coque dans ces nouvelles eaux, un sentiment de danger commença à tous les oppresser. A l'exception d'Harry qui ne semblait pas ressentir la même angoisse que les autres pirates.

Ils étaient tous sur leurs gardes, alors quand leurs ennemis arrivèrent, ils étaient prêts pour les affronter. A cause du nom de cette mer, Will et Jack avaient cru devoir avoir à faire à des Serpents, grands ou petits, mais ce fut finalement des humains qui se dressèrent face à eux. Ils avaient oubliés dans leurs spéculations que le Serpent était souvent vu comme un Gardien. Un gardien pouvait alors être de n'importe quelle espèce. Même humaine.

Les batailles éclatèrent donc sur les deux ponts des deux bateaux, mais elles n'étaient pas à leur avantage. Les Gardiens qu'ils affrontaient étaient expérimentés, ils étaient des soldats qui pratiquaient l'art de la guerre depuis des années, cela se ressentait dans leurs combats. Face à eux, les pirates étaient plus des voyous habiles avec une épée, mais sans forcément une formation approfondie à ce sujet.

Finalement les seuls qui semblaient pouvoir faire face à ces hommes avec une certaine facilité, restaient Will, Jack et James. D'autres se débrouillaient plus ou moins bien, et les pirates du _Hollandais Volant_ avaient leur immortalité de leur côtés – après tout, il était impossible pour un homme mort de mourir à nouveau, n'est-ce pas ?

Les bruits des batailles finirent par attirer Harry à l'extérieur de la cabine, où il avait pourtant été consigné plus tôt. Il était inquiet, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il ne savait pas se battre, il n'avait jamais appris, il ne ferait sûrement plus que gêné qu'autre chose, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus rester les bras croisés, à attendre qu'un des deux camps gagne et qu'il soit mis à mort s'ils perdaient.

Il avait donc attrapé une épée qui trainait dans un coin de la cabine, un peu lourde pour son bras fin et son poignet fragile, mais il n'avait aucun mal à la soulever avec ses deux mains. Tout son courage ne suffit cependant pas à cacher ses tremblements de peur lorsqu'un homme de Jack tomba mort à quelques pieds de lui. Sa chemise est rouge de son sang et il ne se releva pas. Son adversaire se tourna vers lui avec l'intention sûrement de lui ôter la vie à lui aussi, et Harry souleva l'épée devant lui par réflexe, sans savoir si c'était la bonne manière de faire.

Cependant l'homme le fixa l'espace d'un instant dans les yeux, les siens s'élargissant légèrement de surprise – du moins Harry le supposa – avant de projeter son poing contre son cœur, comme une sorte de salut, et de partir s'attaquer à un autre pirate. Le jeune homme resta pantois un moment, il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il se passait. Etait-ce à cause de son lien avec l'Abyss… ?

Un cri le sortit de ses pensées et Harry aperçut immédiatement James qui se battait contre un autre Gardien. Cependant le cri provenait d'un pirate qui venait de rendre l'âme. Un autre. Et celui qui venait de lui tuer se dirigeait désormais vers l'ancien Commodor pour aller aider son camarade en grande difficulté. James ne l'avait pu vu, lui tournant complètement le dos, mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Harry.

Lâchant l'épée qui ne lui avait finalement servi à rien, le jeune homme se précipita entre Norrington et l'arme qui s'élevait au-dessus de lui pour le coup de grâce. Du coin de l'œil, le pirate vit le jeune homme qu'il aimait courir dans sa direction et il se retourna dans un même mouvement pour le suivre du regard, seulement pour voir la lame qui s'enfonça dans la poitrine d'Harry… Au niveau de son corps…

Il sentit une épée transpercer son estomac, mais il l'ignora – n'était-il pas lui-même immortel après tout – pour tomber plus tôt à genoux en rattrapant le corps d'Harry s'affaissant mollement dans ses bras. Le jeune homme eut à peine le temps de sentir la froideur de la mort s'emparer de son corps, qu'il sombrait déjà dans les ténèbres, heureux pourtant d'avoir protégé la seule personne qui comptait pour lui…

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **°0o0°**

Bonjours petits sorciers !

Oui… Harry est déjà mort… C'est chaud… Vous allez me détester je sais… Vous vous demandez tous pourquoi il s'est sacrifié alors que James ne peut pas mourir ? Eh bien tout simplement parce qu'il ne le savait pas… Il a vécu sur une île coupée du monde, donc les histoires du _Hollandais Volant_ ne lui ont jamais été racontés, il ne connait pas la particularité de ce vaisseau et de ces « locataires » et personne n'a jugé utile de lui dire – sans parler du fait qu'ils ressemblent maintenant à des humains normaux.

Donc voilà… Harry est mort… Pardon…

Mais l'histoire continue ! Elle ne s'arrête pas pour autant. Je me demande ce que vous allez penser par rapport à cela ? Est-ce que pour vous Harry est définitivement mort ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas le cas ? Est-ce que James va demander à l'Abyss de le sauver ? Quel est donc votre hypothèse sur le sujet ?

D'autre part, les Gardiens n'ont pas attaqués Harry car il est lié à l'Abyss, comme eux le sont. Mais je ne dirais pas plus à ce sujet.

Pour le thème, je fais donc référence cette fois à la valeur d'une vie. Will estime qu'Harry est plus important que quiconque, Jack pense qu'il est utile, mais pas autant que Will, tandis qu'Harry estime que sa vie vaut celle de James puisqu'il sacrifie la sienne pour lui.

 _Au passage, un PS_ : le sondage pour la prochaine nuit est déjà disponible sur mon profil, donc n'hésitez pas à aller voter pour votre fandom !

Allez, à bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas la review ;)


	4. Thème 4 : Palette

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Tandis que la franchise de Pirates des Caraïbes revient à Jerry Bruckheimer et Walt Disney Pictures.

 **Rating** **:** T

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Adventure, Mystery

 **Pairing** **:** James Norrington x Harry Potter

 **Spoil** **:** Pirates des Caraïbes : La Fontaine de jouvence, je ne prends pas en compte le dernier film « La Vengeance de Salazar »

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 98ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Palette_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure selon le thème imposé.

Il s'agit d'une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par James et Harry, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **L'Enfant de l'Abyss**_

 **…**

Les combats faisaient toujours rages autour de lui. Des pirates – ceux de Jack – mourraient, tandis que ceux du _Hollandais Volant_ continuaient inlassablement par se relever.

Le Captaine Sparrow avait gagné une méchante blessure au bras, mais il se battait toujours avec hargne. Will ne s'était pas fait tuer une seule fois, pas que cela change vraiment grand-chose. Les pirates immortels allaient évidemment gagner, mais cela risquait plus d'être car leurs adversaires finiraient par tomber d'épuisement.

Le plancher du bateau était couvert de cadavres. Il était difficile d'en discerner encore les lattes.

Mais au milieu de cette mer de corps, vivants ou morts, se tenait un homme à genoux sur le sol, serrant désespérément contre lui un cadavre froid, qui resterait immobile pour le reste de sa vie. Ses cheveux noirs assombrissaient son visage lisse et tranquille. Ses yeux verts ne se rouvrirait plus jamais pour observer le ciel ou l'horizon. Sa peau nacrée allait finir par se décomposer. Tout ça parce qu'il était mort… Pour lui…

James tenait Harry contre lui, n'arrivant pas à croire que cela lui arrivait vraiment. Il avait vu tant de morts, il avait vu tant de collègues de la marine tomber à ses côtés, des connaissances, parfois des amis, pour le protéger ou pour leurs propres vies. Pourtant jamais la mort ne l'avait touchée à ce point avant ce jour. Il avait pris l'habitude. Il l'avait toujours regardé avec une froideur détachée. Cependant il ne pouvait plus faire la même chose cette fois.

Il sentait le sang couler du corps d'Harry sur ses doigts, sur ses habits en les colorant de rouge. Il était chaud et il était surtout la preuve de la fin… Son écoulement chatouillait pourtant ses sens, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi… Il ouvrit un œil, n'osant pas bouger de sa position pour autant. Son souffle se bloqua alors dans sa gorge, n'arrivant pas à y croire !

 **oOo**

Harry sentit une grande douleur directement dans son cœur. Elle se répandit d'un coup dans tout son corps, le paralysant alors qu'il s'effondrait par terre. Par terre ? Vraiment ? Non, il avait plutôt l'impression que des bras s'entouraient autour de lui et l'empêchait de chuter durement contre le bois du sol du bateau.

Puis ce fut le noir complet.

Tous ses sens moururent et il eut l'impression de flotter dans le vide le plus total, sans bruit, sans lumière, sans odeur, sans arrière-goût sur la langue. Il commença même à oublier la conscience même de son corps. Il était même persuadé d'avoir fermé les yeux quand un visage se dessina dans les ténèbres.

De longs cheveux noirs encore plus sombre que les ténèbres qui l'entouraient, flottant autour d'un visage à peine une teinte plus claire que son environnement. Il discernait tout juste les traits fins et délicats de l'apparition qui lui faisait face. Il crut un instant qu'il s'agissait du fantôme du souvenir de sa mère, mais il fut plongé soudain dans deux yeux d'un bleu qui lui était plus que familier. Un soir par semaine, il voyait ce même bleu dans tous les feux qui s'allumaient dans son ancien village.

Un seul murmure parvint à ses oreilles. Mais le silence était tel que si ces mots retentirent comme un cri en lui, un cri qui le fit frissonner de douleur.

« Mon Enfant… »

Harry resta immobile, toujours incapable de bouger malgré son envie furieuse de fuir loin, très loin de cette apparition.

Il savait parfaitement quel était le visage qui lui faisait face. Comment pourrait-il ne pas le faire avec ce sentiment dans sa poitrine ? Cela ne pouvait être qu'elle.

« Tu ne mourras pas aujourd'hui… »

Ces murmures continuaient de lui vriller les tympans et le faire trembler de douleur. Harry ne savait pas si la voix, l'être, le fantôme… Quoi que ce soit ! se rendait compte du mal qu'il faisait. Et ce n'était pas à cause des mots de l'Abyss qu'il allait sauter aux conclusions.

« Tu as encore des choses à faire… »

Harry haleta une nouveau fois à cause de la douleur. Cependant elle ne semblait pas venir de sa tête cette fois, mais bien de sa poitrine. Son corps engourdit revint petit à petit à la vie et ses sens commencèrent à brûler en lui, et ce qu'il supposait être l'endroit où il avait été poignardé, plus que nulle part d'autre.

Ses poumons commencèrent soudain à manquer d'air et il chercha à tout prix à respirer, à attraper cette goulée de ce qui lui avait permis de vivre jusqu'à maintenant.

Ses yeux se révulsèrent en arrière et la prochaine chose qu'Harry aperçut fut une vive lumière qui brûla sa rétine.

 **oOo**

James écarquilla les yeux quand il vit le sang du garçon qu'il tenait dans les bras, faire le chemin inverse vers sa blessure, comme si quelque chose l'aspirait à l'intérieur du corps d'Harry. Il ne put qu'observer ce phénomène avec surprise, inquiétude et une touche de peur. Quelque chose était en train de guérir la clé de l'Abyss et semblait vouloir le ramener à la vie… Et si ce n'était plus la même âme qui se trouvait dans ce corps ? Et si quelque chose ou quelqu'un allait ou venait d'en prendre possession ?

Après tout ce n'était pas si étrange, surtout pour un pirate immortel voyageant sur un bateau légendaire qui pouvait très bien plonger sous l'eau. Le domaine des âmes et des esprits était un mystère pour beaucoup, mais James savait que rien de vraiment bon n'en venait. Il craignait donc ce qui était en train de se passer. L'immortalité n'était après tout, qu'une autre forme de cette magie étrange, une malédiction dans certains cas, mais les gens la choisissaient, inconsciemment ou non.

La blessure se referma sous ses yeux et il fit à peine attention aux sons des batailles qui s'amenuisaient petit à petit, les combats se dirigeant enfin vers la fin. Soudain Harry ouvrit les yeux en même temps qu'il prit une grande et bruyante inspiration. James posa sa main sur ses yeux dès qu'il entendit le premier gémissement de douleur. Il sera également le jeune homme dans ses bras avec force.

« Je suis là Harry… Je suis là… » Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Il sentit des larmes vouloir faire leurs chemins de ses yeux à ses joues, mais il entendit également des pas se rapprocher de lui. Il ne pourrait pas simplement se redresser et dire que tout allait bien, pas avec leur position. Il était clair pour tout le monde que quelque chose était arrivé à Harry et qu'il en souffrait. Mais si le jeune homme originaire de Valqurq se redressait comme si de rien n'était… Les pirates allaient se poser des questions.

Certes l'immortalité ne serait pas une chose étrange pour eux, mais la manière dont Harry l'avait obtenu et ce que cela pourrait suggérer à son sujet… Cela pourrait les effrayer ou même faire perdre le peu de rationalité qu'il restait au capitaine Will Turner. Alors il souleva celui qu'il aimait dans ses bras et il s'éloigna rapidement, ne leur laissa pas le temps de s'approcher, laissant seulement par-dessus son épaule :

« Il est blessé, je vais m'occuper de lui. »

Il n'attendit pas d'entendre leur assentiment ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, il descendit immédiatement en soute en marchant entre les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol. La luminosité moins intense lui permit même d'enlever sa main des yeux d'Harry et de permettre à ce dernier de les rouvrir.

Les yeux verts dans lesquels James plongea étaient identiques à ceux qu'il avait quittés avant cette bataille. Il était toujours son Harry. Même si la peur semblait brouiller son regard. Seulement ils ne voulaient pas parler, pas tout de suite. Ni lui, ni Harry. Alors il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre son cœur, sentant sous ses doigts la chaleur du corps qu'il tenait, et le pouls battant et vivant qui frétillait sous la peau.

Pendant un instant, James se demanda ce qu'il aurait fait si ce n'était pas l'âme d'Harry qui serait revenu dans ce corps ou bien si cela n'avait pas été _son_ Harry… Aurait-il eu le courage de tuer le corps du jeune homme… ? Ou bien l'aurait-il laissé l'habiter pour vivre dans un mensonge ?

Heureusement il n'aurait jamais à faire face à cette question, il n'aurait jamais à y trouver une réponse.

Puis Harry se pencha à son oreille et déclara dans un souffle :

« James… Je… »

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **°0o0°**

Bonjours petits sorciers !

Désolé déjà pour l'attente, malheureusement j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire et je suis ensuite partis en voyage et je ne suis rentré que Mardi soir très tard (au lieu de Lundi soir très tard normalement). Je n'ai pas eu le courage de beaucoup écrire pendant mon voyage, étant donné que nous avions beaucoup à faire, mais me revoilà !

Donc, passons à ce chapitre ! J'espère tout d'abord que vous l'avez aimé, évidemment :)

Bon, Harry n'est pas mort très longtemps, mais je suppose que vous vous en doutiez ? Peut-être ? Peu importe, il n'est pas mort et on apprend plus sur son lien avec l'Abyss, cependant les mystères ne sont pas encore terminés ! Eh oui, j'ai encore une ou deux surprises ;)

Cette fois pour le mot d'ordre « palette » j'ai choisi de l'interpréter sous le genre d'une palette d'émotions et de sensations. Je sais que ce n'est pas toujours clair, mais voilà pour ce thème-là !

Ensuite eh bien, l'aventure continue évidemment. Et peut-être un bisous au prochain chapitre ? xP

 _Au passage, un PS_ : le sondage pour la prochaine nuit est déjà disponible sur mon profil, donc n'hésitez pas à aller voter pour votre fandom !

Allez, à bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas la review ;)


	5. Thème 5 : Paratonnerre

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Tandis que la franchise de Pirates des Caraïbes revient à Jerry Bruckheimer et Walt Disney Pictures.

 **Rating** **:** T

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Adventure, Mystery

 **Pairing** **:** James Norrington x Harry Potter

 **Spoil** **:** Pirates des Caraïbes : La Fontaine de jouvence, je ne prends pas en compte le dernier film « La Vengeance de Salazar »

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 98ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Paratonnerre_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure selon le thème imposé.

Il s'agit d'une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par James et Harry, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **La Foudre de l'Amour**_

 **…**

Harry était lové contre James dans le hamac de ce dernier dans la cale. Le bateau tanguait violemment, mais ce n'était rien pour les matelots chevronnés du _Hollandais Volant_ qui avaient vu des tempêtes bien pires dans leur vie comme après.

Celui que Will soupçonnait être la clé de l'Abyss ne se portait pas aussi bien. C'était la première fois qu'il partait en mer après tout.

Le capitaine du navire avait tenté de le faire revenir plusieurs fois dans le placard de sa cabine, après la bataille avec les Gardiens de la Mer des Serpents, mais James s'était toujours interposé. Jack avait cependant été celui qui avait convaincu l'ancien forgeron de laisser tomber l'affaire. James avait dû jurer qu'il protégerait Harry, mais ce n'était pas un fardeau pour lui, surtout après ce que lui avait révélé le jeune homme.

L'Abyss l'avait créé à son image. Il était son Enfant.

Cependant l'Entité qui se cachait derrière ce nom ne l'avait pas fait car elle voulait être parent ou pour combler un vide dans son être. Non.

Elle avait fait en sorte que Lily donne naissance à un vaisseau. Un corps de chair et de sang qu'elle pourrait utiliser pour voir le monde extérieur.

Toutefois ce n'était pas aussi simple. Ce n'était jamais simple.

Il lui fallait une quantité de puissance monstrueuse pour prendre possession du corps d'Harry et jusqu'alors elle n'y arrivait que sur l'île quand des sacrifices lui étaient faits et que son pouvoir était à son maximum. Pendant une bonne partie de son voyage avec les pirates, elle n'avait donc pas pu se faufiler dans l'esprit de son Enfant. Mais au fur et à mesure que les deux bateaux, le _Hollandais Volant_ et le _Black Pearl_ se rapprochaient de sa tanière, elle arrivait à raffermir sa prise sur Harry.

C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait soigné son corps. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle aurait laissé le corps vide, mais elle avait également besoin de son âme pour l'étape suivante… Et puis elle n'aurait rien pu faire malheureusement, car le lien entre le corps et l'âme d'Harry était puissant.

Il s'était même renforcé depuis qu'il voyageait sur la mer. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré James. Car le pirate usé lui avait donné une raison de vivre.

L'Abyss savait ce qu'elle voulait et elle était prête à tout pour y arriver. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait exigé les sacrifices de Lily et James une fois son Enfant mis au monde. Et c'était pour cette même raison qu'elle les avait traqués jusqu'à la mort. Son but avait été d'isolé Harry pour le grand final.

Dans ses plans, le jeune homme aurait complètement lâché prise sur son corps ou bien il aurait dû venir de lui-même à sa rencontre. Mais Harry avait refusé les deux, bien que le lien de son âme et de son corps se fusse petit à petit amenuisé au fil des années de solitude.

Cependant il avait rencontré James et tout avait changé.

Les sentiments qu'il avait pour le pirate étaient nouveaux mais ils ne cessaient de devenir de plus en plus forts au fil des jours et son envie de vivre et de découvrir le monde également.

Harry sentit le bois gronder autour d'eux. La foudre avait dû toucher le mât du bateau, mais personne ne semblait s'en préoccuper, il tenta donc de ne pas y penser lui-aussi. Cependant ses pensées n'étaient pas plus réjouissantes que l'orage faisant rage dehors.

Il se rappelait de cette peur viscérale qui habitait chaque habitant de l'île de Vaqurq. Lui-aussi avait toujours eu peur de ce feu bleu et de l'Abyss, peu importe ce que les rumeurs voulaient bien dire sur lui. Et encore aujourd'hui il craignait le pouvoir de l'Entité comme n'importe quel homme commun… Cependant ce n'était plus la puissance de l'Abyss qu'il redoutait, mais ses intentions et ce qui allait lui arriver très rapidement.

Chaque jour le _Hollandais Volant_ , son équipage et son capitaine avançaient vers l'endroit où l'Abyss se terrait, attendant son heure. Chaque jour rapprochait Harry de la fin de son existence tranquille. Qui savait ce qui allait lui arriver, ce que l'Abyss allait lui faire…

Il savait bien qu'elle voulait le corps de son Enfant, son corps… Mais qu'adviendrait-il alors de _lui_ ? Son âme, son être, ses pensées, ses sentiments, ses souvenirs ? Serait-ce comme mourir ? Ou bien serait piégé dans une cage dans son esprit ? Leurs âmes allaient-elles fusionnées ? Harry ne savait pas ce qui allait lui arriver, mais il savait déjà malheureusement qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'empêcher. Il n'était qu'un homme. Un homme sans pouvoir et sans rien d'extraordinaire. Comment pourrait-il tenir face à une telle puissance ?!

« Ne pleure pas Harry, je suis là. » Murmura la bouche collée à son oreille.

Harry ouvrit les yeux pour voir James qui le regardait avec inquiétude, le dos de ses doigts venant délicatement caresser sa joue comme s'il avait peur de le voir se briser sous une pression trop forte.

« Tu ne seras pas toujours là. » Ne put-il s'empêcher de répliquer.

James fronça les sourcils. Il rapprocha son visage élégant du jeune homme et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Tu doutes de mes intentions ou de ma force ? »

« Non, non… Mais je sais ce qui nous attend au bout de ce voyage… Ce qui m'attend… »

L'ancien soldat embrassa doucement le front du jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

« Si tu dois être sauvé, je te sauverais. » Jura-t-il avec détermination.

Un autre baiser cette fois sur sa tempe.

« Si tu meurs et que je ne peux pas te ramener, je te suivrais dans la mort pour ne pas te laisser seul. »

Harry haleta de manière inaudible quand les lèvres frôlèrent cette fois sa mâchoire.

« Je t'aime Harry. »

Cette fois James l'embrassa directement, sa bouche prenant durement possession de ses lèvres qu'il rêvait de réclamer depuis le début de ce voyage. Harry gémit profondément, savourant la sensation de son premier baiser. De ses deux morceaux de chairs qui bougeaient contre les siennes, légèrement rendues sèches par l'air marin salé.

Il entoura ses bras autour du cou de l'homme et le rapprocha de lui, l'empêchant également de se retirer. Cela lui faisait tellement de bien. Il en rêvait depuis tellement de temps. Harry avait l'impression qu'il avait en ce moment-même un avant-goût du paradis.

Il ne sentait pas comme une demoiselle en détresse, mais il avait vraiment peur. Peur de ce qu'il allait advenir, peur de l'inconnu plus que de la mort elle-même.

Mais il avait James pour être là avec lui, pour le soutenir, pour le protéger si cela s'avérait nécessaire, pour l'aimer aussi, tout simplement.

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **°0o0°**

Bonjour petits sorciers !

Un chapitre plus court que les précédents mais ce n'est pas comme s'il ne s'y passait rien, bien au contraire n'est-ce pas ? )

Non seulement on en apprend plus sur les intentions de l'Abyss sans pour autant tout savoir. Et puis le bisouuuus de James et Harry ! Ainsi que la déclaration d'amour de ce bon vieux Norrington ! On aurait presque cru qu'il allait le demander en mariage tellement il en fait tout un foin mdr

Pour cette fois, le thème fait référence au mât du bateau qui sert de paratonnerre lors de cette tempête ;) D'ailleurs, si le mât se met également à briller lors d'une tempête, c'est généralement un signe de bon présage pour les marins et même comme une protection : c'est appelé le Feu de Saint-Elme. Le principe physique derrière ça est un peu compliqué à essayer d'expliquer en mots simples, donc je vous laisse aller voir si vous en avez envie xP

La minute de culture générale est terminé lol

On se rapproche sinon enfin de la fin et aussi de la confrontation entre l'Abyss et les Pirates ! Prochain chapitre ils arrivent à la dernière escale de leur voyage x)

En espérant qu'ils mourront tous !

 _Au passage, un PS_ : le sondage pour la prochaine nuit est déjà disponible sur mon profil, donc n'hésitez pas à aller voter pour votre fandom !

Allez, à bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas la review ;)


	6. Thème 6 : Obéir

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Tandis que la franchise de Pirates des Caraïbes revient à Jerry Bruckheimer et Walt Disney Pictures.

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Adventure, Mystery

 **Pairing** **:** James Norrington x Harry Potter

 **Spoil** **:** Pirates des Caraïbes : La Fontaine de jouvence, je ne prends pas en compte le dernier film « La Vengeance de Salazar »

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 98ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Obéir_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure selon le thème imposé.

Il s'agit d'une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par James et Harry, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **L'Archipel de Yoroolgui**_

 **…**

« Terres en vue ! » S'écria un matelot du haut du mât du _Hollandais Volant_.

Harry sursauta à la nouvelle, avant de se tendre.

Pendant un instant, il regretta de se trouver sur le pont du bateau du pirate. S'il était resté en-dessous, dans les cales, il n'aurait rien entendu de tout cela et il aurait pu continuer pendant plusieurs heures encore, à être innocent du destin imminent qui l'attendait, du temps qui lui restait avant sa fin…

Pour lui, cela ne faisait aucun doute que la fin de ce voyage signifierait également la sienne. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement quand vous étiez lié à une Entité supérieure qui voulait ravir votre corps et devant laquelle vous alliez faire face ? Harry était certain qu'il était perdu.

Son seul réconfort résidait dans la promesse fragile que lui avait fait un pirate maudit, de rester avec lui et même de le sauver s'il le pouvait. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas être sûr des paroles de cet homme qu'il avait appris à aimer, mais il voulait y croire, alors il refusait de désespérer… Du moins pas trop.

Toutes ses pensées négatives fondirent toutefois comme neige au soleil, lorsque James vint à ses côtés et le prit contre lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, Harry lui avait depuis longtemps ouvert son cœur et exposé ses craintes. L'ancien Commodor n'essaya pas non plus de le réconforter avec des mots car même si ces derniers avaient un pouvoir considérable, ce n'était pas ce dont le jeune homme avait besoin. Il connaissait ses intentions et il avait déjà entendu sa promesse. Il devait juste maintenant le rassurer qu'il la tiendrait.

James avait si longtemps attendu une personne comme Harry, faite pour lui, qu'il aimerait si profondément qu'il saurait que son amour n'aurait pas de limites, qu'il ne pouvait le laisser seul. Même si cela signifiait le rejoindre de l'autre côté. C'était ironique tout particulièrement pour lui qui avait refusé de mourir, entrant même au service de son ancien « rival amoureux » pour cela. Mais il avait maintenant trouvé ce qui l'avait retenu parmi les vivants et il serait prêt à tout pour Harry.

Prêt à mourir et prêt à vivre. Prêt à se battre aussi contre des Dieux, des monstres et plus encore.

Harry posa sa tête contre la poitrine de James et apprécia l'étrange silence qu'il entendait dans sa poitrine, là où un cœur aurait dû battre. De nombreuses, très nombreuses personnes auraient été effrayées ou répugnées par cette absence de bruit, mais pour Harry, il s'agissait simplement du son de James, car s'il fermait les yeux et oubliait tout ce qui l'entourait, il était certain de pouvoir entendre une magnifique mélodie dans la poitrine du mort-vivant. Le vent soufflant haut dans des feuilles vertes, la mer s'échouant paresseusement sur une plage de sables fins et le bruit des insectes et des oiseaux de la forêt. L'odeur de soleil et de sel de James se mêlerait alors au paysage que cette chanson créait dans son esprit, l'entourant dans un cocon protecteur détaché du monde.

Malgré tout il ne se permit pas ce moment d'égarement car le danger approchait et même si l'on parlait de calme avant la tempête, Harry sentait l'anxiété montée, mais il savait qu'il s'agissait de son corps qui se préparait à la survie et il aurait besoin de ça.

Un baiser fut posé sur sa tempe et Harry redressa la tête vers James.

Le pirate attrapa son visage entre ses mains calleuses avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

L'Enfant de l'Abyss s'accrocha à lui avec force, refusant de casser cette embrassade prématurément et désireux de la faire durer aussi longtemps que possible.

Ils finirent par s'éloigner, mais le plus âgé n'en n'avait pas fini :

« Je serais avec toi. Tu ne seras pas tout seul ! »

Harry souffla un remerciement et se laissa retomber contre James, regardant l'archipel de Yoroolgui se rapprocher dangereusement d'eux. De ce qu'ils pouvaient commencer à discerner de leur position, les îles ne semblaient pas habiter : ils n'apercevaient aucune fumée s'élever au-dessus des arbres, ce qui soulignait l'absence d'une civilisation assez avancée pour user du feu de manière constante, comme pour l'utilisation d'un four. Peut-être quelques tribus indigènes vivaient sur ses terres, mais ils ne comptaient pas les chercher s'il y en avait, ils avaient tous mieux à faire.

Rapidement le bateau trouva un endroit où s'amarrer et les canots furent remplis d'hommes et de provisions avant de descendre en mer. Harry se retrouva sur l'un d'eux avec Jack, Will et James. Le Capitaine du _Hollandais Volant_ l'avait attrapé durement et il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que d'obéir.

Les deux Capitaines pirates étaient toujours persuadés qu'il était la clé pour se rendre auprès de l'Abyss et même si cela n'était pas exactement vrai, il savait désormais qu'en effet leur chemin serait facilité par sa présence, car l'Entité devant laquelle ils comptaient se rendre, voulait le voir venir à elle.

Pour autant James ne l'avait pas seulement laissé partir et il les avait suivis, se plaçant d'autorité à côté de lui pour éloigner les deux autres. Jack avait simplement haussé un sourcil, mais Will y avait à peine fait attention, son regard déjà tourné vers l'archipel. Harry espérait juste maintenant qu'il arriverait à trouver son chemin comme il avait réussi à le faire jusqu'ici car il doutait que l'entrée de la grotte qu'ils devaient trouver, soit clairement indiquée.

Le voyage jusqu'à l'Abyss lui sembla encore très long et à la fois bien trop court. Mais il ne pouvait qu'obéir aux ordres de deux pirates et à ceux de sa Mère qui le guidait jusqu'à elle…

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **°0o0°**

Bonjour petits sorciers !

La Quête de l'Abyss avance lentement et nous arrivons bientôt à la fin,

J'essaye de toutes mes forces de finir les trois nuits du FoF (celle de Septembre va également commencée puisque la nuit est passée) dans la semaine, car j'ai d'autres projets qui vont me prendre du temps et je ne veux pas faire trainer encore ces histoires, ce ne serait bien pour vous !

Donc soyez rassurés de mes sincères sentiments dans l'avancement des nuits du FoF Edition 98, 99 et 101 (j'ai choisi de ne pas faire la 100 à cause des thèmes et des formes d'histoires qui n'étaient pas compatibles avec les miennes)

Ils arrivent donc bientôt devant l'Abyss et vont devoir faire face à la réalité ! Attention aux yeux x)

Le thème faisait cette fois référence au fait qu'Harry n'a pas le choix et doit obéir aux pirates, mais également à la volonté de l'Abyss. Rien de plus extravaguant que cela )

Plus donc que deux chapitres pour cette histoire !

D'ailleurs, la nouvelle nuit du FoF sera un One Piece/Harry Potter et ne fera que 6 chapitres car il n'y a eu que 6 thèmes durant cette nuit :)

C'est tout pour les news,

 _Au passage, un PS_ : le sondage pour la prochaine nuit est déjà disponible sur mon profil, donc n'hésitez pas à aller voter pour votre fandom !

Allez, à bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas la review ;)


	7. Thème 7 : Table

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Tandis que la franchise de Pirates des Caraïbes revient à Jerry Bruckheimer et Walt Disney Pictures.

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Adventure, Mystery

 **Pairing** **:** James Norrington x Harry Potter

 **Spoil** **:** Pirates des Caraïbes : La Fontaine de jouvence, je ne prends pas en compte le dernier film « La Vengeance de Salazar »

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 98ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Table_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure selon le thème imposé.

Il s'agit d'une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par James et Harry, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Le Trône de l'Abyss**_

 **…**

Harry n'eut finalement pas besoin d'utiliser une astuce quelconque pour trouver le chemin de la grotte qu'ils cherchaient, car les éclaireurs des deux équipages pirates eurent tôt faits de trouver la grotte marine.

Jack et Will se sont regardés, ils trouvaient cela un peu trop faciles et Harry aussi pour être honnête, mais lui avait une idée de la raison de cette facilité, tandis que les pirates craignaient que quelque chose de plus leur tombe ensuite dessus par surprise.

James tenait la main d'Harry, essayant de le réconforter du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Cependant il commençait également à craindre le bout du voyage, car si l'Abyss tenait tant que ça à mettre la main sur Harry, que pourrait-il faire pour l'en empêcher ?

L'entrée de la grotte se fondait dans le paysage, mais des veines bleues illuminant la pierre l'avait trahie, attirant les éclaireurs à elle. Cela et la lueur bleutée hypnotisante que l'on pouvait voir dans les ténèbres de la grotte.

Les pirates durent se baisser considérablement pour la première dizaine de mètres dans l'entrée de la grotte, celle-ci étant excessivement basse, toutefois le sol descendit en pente rapidement, sans que le plafond suive le même chemin, leur permettant de se redresser. La lueur bleue qu'ils avaient pu apercevoir de l'extérieur se révéla être des plantes phosphorescentes qui poussaient au plafond et qui illuminaient les alentours avec une douce lumière bleutée.

Ce n'était évidemment pas naturel, tout comme les veines bleues lumineuses qui couraient le long des parois. L'endroit tout entier respirait le pouvoir de l'Abyss et Harry était certain qu'ils étaient désormais pris au piège dans son territoire…

Cela ne le rassurait pas pour autant.

Les notions de temps semblèrent s'effacer dans cette grotte car chaque pirate avait une sensation différente du temps qui s'était écoulée depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le piège de l'Abyss. Mais une chose était sûre, cela faisait un moment qu'ils descendaient et cela faisait sûrement longtemps qu'ils étaient passés sous la surface de la mer. L'infiltration d'eau salée n'était qu'une preuve de plus de ce fait.

Ils s'arrêtent plusieurs fois pour se reposer et manger, même s'ils n'étaient pas certains de l'heure, car leurs corps protestaient contre ce voyage qui bouleversait leurs sens. Harry était le seul qui ne semblait jamais fatigué, à la surprise de tous.

Le jeune homme avait entendu Will murmurer qu'il devait se trouver dans son élément et se nourrir de son environnement ou bien qu'il s'alimentait de leur énergie vitale pour être dans une telle forme. Harry était terrifié par cette possibilité, de savoir qu'il n'était pas seulement lié à l'Abyss par la psyché, mais également dans sa physiologie. Il ne voulait pas être différent des autres humains… !

James l'avait attiré à l'écart pour le garder loin des murmures des pirates, qui perdaient la tête à cause de leur environnement. L'ancien Commodor ne ressentait pas la même fatigue que ses camarades et il avait sa propre théorie sur le sujet : quelque chose dans l'air ou dans l'énergie de la grotte perturbait le cycle interne des humains, mais Harry n'était pas touché par cela car il ne devait pas l'être. Or en restant prêt de lui, James échappait également à l'influence de l'Abyss.

Il devait sans aucun doute s'agir d'une défense de l'Entité pour affaiblir les visiteurs qui pourraient lui nuire ou pour les rendre plus sensible à son pouvoir ? James pouvait en tout cas voir les plus faibles d'esprits se mettre déjà à agir étrangement, perdant sûrement le peu d'esprit qui leur restait. Cela pourrait devenir dangereux s'ils devenaient fous au point de les attaquer.

Les deux amoureux s'installèrent contre une des parois de la grotte, le plus éloigné possible du reste du groupe, en attendant qu'ils se remettent en marche, James ayant pris Harry sur ses genoux qui lui-même avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule du pirate.

Il sembla falloir trois ou quatre jours d'expédition au groupe pour se rendre jusqu'au premier lieu qui ne fut pas fait de murs sombres et bleutés comme le reste de la grotte, tandis que James et Harry ne comptèrent que quelques heures à peine. Pas même une demi-journée malgré les nombreuses pauses faites par le groupe.

Il s'agissait d'une grande salle circulaire qu'ils crurent au début aussi sombre que la grotte derrière eux, mais ils eurent la stupeur de découvrir que les murs de cette pièce étaient en verre ! Ou plutôt en cristaux particulièrement épais et transparents. Cela leur permit d'observer de tout leur loisir le monde marin qui s'étendait au-dessus de leur tête : la grotte était descendue sous la mer en suivant le fond marin et cette pièce leur permettait de s'en rendre compte.

Les poissons nageaient au-dessus de leurs têtes et contre les parois de la pièce, sans même se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait. Tout était parfaitement normal pour eux. Jack rejoignit Will qui cherchait la suite du chemin, après avoir observé ce magnifique spectacle l'espace d'une minute. Le problème qui se posait cependant désormais méritait toute leur attention : il n'avait aucune sortie à cette pièce !

Il n'y avait qu'une table dans un coin de la pièce, couvert de parchemins dont l'encre avait été effacée par le temps. Mais aucun autre couloir, autre que celui par lequel ils étaient entrés. Le compas de Jack était complètement inutile, se contentant de tourner follement depuis leur arrivée sur l'île, sans jamais s'arrêter pour pointer une direction. Les pirates cherchaient désespérément une porte secrète, un passage qui leur permettrait de continuer leur quête mais sans succès…

Jusqu'à ce qu'une soudaine montée de puissance se concentre autour d'Harry.

« Vous êtes tellement incompétents… » Soupira une voix mélodique qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle du jeune homme.

Will et Jack se retournèrent pour rencontrer une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs flottant autour d'elle et aux yeux bleus dont l'intensité n'avait pas d'égale.

« Tu es… » Murmura Jack avec méfiance.

« Une projection de l'Abyss. » Répondit simplement la jeune fille avant de pointer du point le bureau qui se déplaça soudainement sur le côté, sans signe avant-coureur.

Will se dirigea immédiatement vers l'espace débarrassé, sans même craindre la puissance qui brillait dans les yeux bleus du garçon devenu plus que cela. Ou s'en méfier.

Jack lui ne quittait pas Harry/Abyss des yeux, tandis que James s'avança discrètement entre les deux pour empêcher le capitaine du _Black Pearl_ de faire du mal à son amour.

« Il y a un passage ! » S'écria l'autre capitaine, avant de disparaître dans le trou qu'il avait découvert.

« Après toi. » Murmura Jack en faisant signe à Harry/Abyss de passer devant, refusant de baisser sa garde.

James suivit immédiatement Harry, ses mains s'agitant autour de la silhouette du jeune homme, au cas où l'Abyss lâcherait subitement son contrôle sur lui et qu'il devait le rattraper, après tout la connexion était toujours fragile, même si elle était devenue plus forte alors qu'ils se rapprochaient.

Ils descendirent un long escalier en spiral qui déboucha bientôt sur une grande salle humide et éclairé par les mêmes plantes bleues que la grotte. De l'eau s'infiltrait du sol et James était certain que s'il l'a goûtait, elle aurait un goût salée. Ce ne serait pas vraiment une surprise.

Au milieu de la salle haute se trouvait un trône de pierre indissociable du sol, qui semblait avoir été creusé à même le rocher dont il était issu.

Dès que le trône fut en vue, Harry s'évanouit en retrouvant ses cheveux courts et ses yeux verts. James l'attrapa immédiatement et préféra se concentrer sur son état, s'inquiétant de ne pas le voir rouvrir les yeux tout de suite, alors que Will s'approchait du centre de la pièce.

« Chaque malédiction à un prix. » Murmura une voix mélodieuse qui se répercuta dans toute la salle, créant un écho douloureux à leurs oreilles. « Tu pourras obtenir tous le pouvoir que tu désires. Tu pourras voyager à travers le monde en un claquement de doigt. Tu pourras modifier le monde avec une simple pensée. Tu seras libéré du _Hollandais Volant_ … »

Will continua à avancer, attiré par cette voix comme par le chant d'une sirène.

« Monsieur Turner… ! » Grinça Jack entre ses dents, ne voulant pas voir l'homme tomber dans un piège grossier, car sans lui il perdrait une armée de pirates immortels pour le protéger en cas de problèmes !

Mais le Capitaine du _Hollandais Volant_ s'arrêta finalement quand il aperçut enfin ce qui se trouvait assis au creux du trône… Une jeune fille auréolée d'une lueur bleue… L'Abyss… Dont le corps était enchainé au trône de pierre, empêchant le moindre mouvement ! Des ombres dansaient autour d'elles, gardiennes de sa condition.

« Mais il faudra céder ton corps. » Finit la fille, ses lèvres remuant à peine pour prononcer ces mots, ses grands yeux bleus intenses fixant l'âme même de Will.

Ce fut cette phrase qui lui fit reprendre ses esprits, arrachant son âme à l'emprise de l'Abyss qui avait enterrée ses griffes en lui depuis des mois maintenant.

« Non… » Souffla Will.

« Tu pourras revoir ta femme et ton fils. Il ne te faudra qu'un Avatar pour les toucher et te montrer à eux. » Murmura furieusement la jeune fille, les ombres s'agitant autour d'elle, alors qu'elles se rapprochaient de Will, menaçantes.

« Non ! » S'exclama le pirate, reculant cette fois pour s'éloigner de l'Abyss, refusant la libération illusoire qu'elle lui proposait.

« Très bien… » Souffla-t-elle presque silencieusement, avant que sa tête ne se tourne lentement vers le corps affaissé d'Harry qui se trouvait toujours dans les bras de James. « Alors c'est toi que je prendrais. » Siffla-t-elle juste avant qu'un hurlement s'échappe des lèvres du jeune homme qu'elle avait créé, son Enfant.

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **°0o0°**

Bonjour petits sorciers !

L'Abyss et sa malédiction ont révélées leurs véritables visages ! Un pouvoir incommensurable, tout en étant incapable de quitter la grotte marine ou même le trône. Si l'Abyss parait si immobile, ce n'est pas vraiment à cause de la malédiction, mais simplement car son corps est devenu « rouillé » à force de ne pas être utilisé. Le corps est maintenu en vie tant que l'Abyss vit, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il est figé à un état précis, bien au contraire.

Et donc Will n'est pas vraiment d'accord pour prendre sa place, même si cela signifie pouvoir remarquer sur terre, car en fait, il ne pourra pas le faire réellement de toute façon lol

Mais l'Abyss veut elle-aussi revoir le soleil et quitter sa prison, alors elle avait prévu un plan B ! Qui est donc Harry. Elle ne cherchait depuis le début à le posséder que pour le forcer à prendre sa place. Car même si elle réussissait à prendre possession de son corps, ce serait quand même différent du sien.

Et là, la question se pose… Est-ce que les choses se sont passées de la manière depuis la première personne devenue « l'Abyss » ? x) Mystère et boule de gomme !

Pour le thème, je pense que pour une fois c'est clair et que cela fait référence à la table qui cachait l'entrée vers l'Abyss.

Maintenant l'Abyss arrivera-t-elle à ses fins ? Et est-ce que James deviendra une sentinelle silencieuse et éternelle aux côtés d'un Harry prisonnier ?

 _Au passage, un PS_ : le sondage pour la prochaine nuit est déjà disponible sur mon profil, donc n'hésitez pas à aller voter pour votre fandom !

Allez, à bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas la review ;)


	8. Thème 8 : Réflexion

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Tandis que la franchise de Pirates des Caraïbes revient à Jerry Bruckheimer et Walt Disney Pictures.

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Adventure, Mystery

 **Pairing** **:** James Norrington x Harry Potter

 **Spoil** **:** Pirates des Caraïbes : La Fontaine de jouvence, je ne prends pas en compte le dernier film « La Vengeance de Salazar »

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 98ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Réflexion_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure selon le thème imposé.

Il s'agit d'une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par James et Harry, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Le Destin du Maudit**_

 **…**

James regardait par la fenêtre de sa maison la mer s'échouer contre les rochers. La plage qui s'étendait en bas en était recouverte et on ne pouvait pas s'y allonger pour bronzer ou y passer du bon temps, mais il était agréable de s'y promener.

L'ancien Commodor se détourna de la fenêtre quand il entendit la porte claquer et quelqu'un annoncer son retour. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de se retrouver plongé dans un éclat de bleu particulier et unique qui le ramenait plusieurs années en arrière…

 **oOo**

 _Harry criait à s'en déchirer la gorge, hurlant une agonie sans pareille alors que l'Abyss forçait le passage dans sa tête, pour le posséder encore une fois, l'espace des quelques minutes nécessaires pour qu'ils échangent leurs places. James n'était pas juste resté sans rien faire en voyant cela, non, il s'était jeté sur le corps de l'Entité avec l'intention de la blesser ou au moins de détourner son attention._

 _Cependant l'Abyss avait un pouvoir au-delà de l'entendement et elle ne se laissa pas si facilement avoir, créant un spectre bleu qu'elle dirigeait elle-même, pour affronter le pirate._

 _Dans son esprit, Harry tentait tant bien que mal de repousser sa Mère, mais il ne pouvait que s'accrocher fermement au lien qui unissait son âme et son corps, pour ne pas se laisser engloutir. Il n'avait pas la force de lutter et soudain tous ses sens se fermèrent…_

 _James vit passer quelqu'un à côté de lui et il espéra un instant qu'un camarade pirate l'avait rejoint, mais la plupart avait déjà déguerpit, il ne restait que Jack, Will – qui reprenait toujours ses esprits – et Monsieur Gibbs qui avait levé vaillamment son sabre au cas où quelque chose viendrait les attaquer._

 _Il ne mit cependant qu'un instant à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'Harry, ou plutôt de l'Abyss ayant pris possession de son corps, qui s'approchait maintenant du trône où se trouvait l'enfant enchainé. Il tendit la main et s'accrocha à son poignet, tirant durement en arrière et les faisant tomber au sol._

 _« Ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin ! » Siffla l'Abyss à la fois dans la bouche d'Harry, mais également de la sienne, créant un étrange effet d'écho._

 _« Je ne te laisserais pas me le prendre ! » Répliqua James en parant un nouveau coup de la forme humanoïde bleue qui l'affrontait._

 _« Il n'a jamais été à toi. »_

 _James l'ignora et recommença à lutter contre son adversaire, tout en gardant Harry à terre, ce qui n'était loin d'être facile… Heureusement qu'il était immortel._

 _Soudain un coup de feu._

 _James sentit son sang se glacer._

 _Son cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant un instant._

 _Puis il se sentit tirer en arrière._

 _Il entendit un cri dans le flou de son esprit, mais son corps refusa de bouger, tétanisé._

 _« On se tire ! » Déclara Jack en opérant un repli stratégique._

 _Monsieur Gibbs acquiesça vivement tandis qu'un autre coup de feu retentit._

 _Cette fois cependant la balle n'atteignit pas sa cible et Will grogna de mécontentement._

 _« Elle est vraiment rapide à se réagir. »_

 _« Elle n'aurait jamais pu embrumer ton esprit sans cela ! » Fit le Capitaine du Black Pearl sur le ton de la discussion, alors qu'il portait Harry sur son épaule, tandis que Monsieur Gibbs tirait James avec lui par la taille._

 _L'ancien Commodor avait les yeux toujours rivés sur l'Abyss, leurs yeux plongés l'un dans l'autre, tandis qu'il entendait une voix dans sa tête lui murmurer une sombre promesse :_

 _ **« Je n'abandonnerais pas… Un jour il sera à moi ! »**_

 **oOo**

Il avait fallu une semaine à Harry pour se réveiller.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, James sut que cette journée et ce voyage resterait à jamais gravés dans leurs esprits. Comme une preuve de la ténacité de l'Abyss, un des yeux d'Harry était coloré du même bleu surnaturel qui caractérisait l'Entitée, rendant son regard encore plus singulier et intense qu'il ne l'était déjà auparavant.

Ils découvrirent également plus tard qu'ils avaient beau lui couper les cheveux, ils étaient de nouveau à la longueur de ses omoplates le lendemain. Harry avait été touché profondément par le viol de son esprit par sa Mère, qui avait voulu en plus de cela le punir pour sa trahison, lorsqu'il avait refusé de prendre sa place.

Il était resté muet pendant tout un mois, refusant de parler ou de réagir à son environnement pendant tout ce temps, sauf pour se blottir contre James, le regard perdu au loin.

Il avoua plus tard à son amant qu'il avait passé tout ce temps à trier ces souvenirs de ceux qu'il avait vu de l'Abyss et que parfois, il oubliait qui il était vraiment. Il avait bien failli à plusieurs reprises _devenir_ l'Abyss ou du moins celle qu'elle fut il y a longtemps, mais la présence de James lui avait permis de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas cette petite fille de ses pensées.

Peu de temps après qu'Harry se soit remis à parler, James demanda l'autorisation de quitter l'équipage afin de s'installer avec lui. Vivre sur un bateau n'était pas bon pour lui et les absences qui le frappaient encore parfois. Will n'avait jamais retenu personne contre son gré et il avait bien entendu accepté, rendant à James sa mortalité et son âme, après s'être excusé pour son attitude envers Harry et avoir obtenu son pardon.

Ils s'étaient alors installés dans un petit village, et dans une maison à l'écart de ce dernier, pour laisser le temps à Harry de guérir et de passer cette épreuve. Des années plus tard, tout cela aurait pu n'être qu'un mauvais souvenir si Harry ne portait pas encore les séquelles de cette journée, rappelant à James que le danger pouvait encore les frapper…

Et pourtant…

« J'ai dit au revoir à tout le monde ! » Déclara Harry en venant l'embrasser, s'appuyant contre son torse.

« Donc tu es prêt à partir ? »

« Oui ! »

Ils échangèrent un autre baiser passionné et le plus jeune se retrouva agréablement serré contre son amant. James embrassa le cou délicat et délicieux d'Harry, gagnant quelques gémissements.

« Alors nous devrions aller nous coucher. Nous devrons nous lever tôt demain pour attraper le vent du nord. »

Harry acquiesça mais entoura pourtant le cou de son amant de ses bras, l'attirant dans un autre baiser enflammé… Ils n'allaient peut-être pas se coucher si tôt que ça finalement.

Et pourtant, malgré les mots de l'Abyss, malgré la menace qui planait au-dessus de leurs têtes, ils allaient reprendre la mer, cinq ans après ce voyage, pour repartir une nouvelle fois à l'aventure et vivre leur vie comme ils l'entendaient, en laissant le vent pousser leur voile là où les vagues décideront de les emmener.

Peu importe ce qu'il se passerait, car au final, ils continueraient d'être ensemble et c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Bonjour petits sorciers !

Cette histoire et cette nuit du FoF est enfin finie ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard que cela a pris… Mais j'ai eu tellement de choses à faire et l'esprit occupé pas trop de choses aussi à la fois… Je vais essayé de faire mieux pour les prochaines, promis ! Notamment en mettant fin à l'attente interminable pour la nuit 99e et finissant également la 101e avant qu'on ne soit l'année prochaine :P

Nous finissons donc sur une fin un peu dégoulinante, mais pourquoi pas ? Après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu ? Je pense qu'ils ont le droit pour cette fois x)

Nous avons donc dans ce dernier chapitre non seulement la fin de la Quête, avec Will qui reprends enfin ses esprits et sort de sa folie induite par l'Abyss, Jack qui joue au moins un peu les héros à la toute fin et Monsieur Gibbs qui prends presque la vedette ! xD

James et Harry vont désormais vivre heureux, comme ils l'entendent, même si l'Abyss les a menacés de revenir. Après tout, ça ne servirait à rien de flipper tout le reste de leur vie mdr Surtout qu'il a été dit également dans les chapitres précédents que le lien entre Harry et l'Abyss faiblit en même temps que l'amour d'Harry pour James grandit et celui-ci n'est pas près de s'éteindre, donc… x)

Pour ce dernier thème, la « réflexion » est bien évidement celle de James pensant à sa vie avec Harry, à ce jour spécial et à ce qui s'est passé ensuite :)

 _Au passage, un PS_ : le sondage pour la prochaine nuit est déjà disponible sur mon profil, donc n'hésitez pas à aller voter pour votre fandom !

Nous clôturons donc cette nuit et je vous dis à bientôt pour la prochaine !

N'oubliez pas la petite review au passage ;)


End file.
